Delicously Satisfying
by PracticalPrincess
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been appointed Prefects. Now they have to live in the same quarters and they fall in love. What will happen? Read and Review to find out!
1. Hermione

Delicously Satisfying.  
  
Hermione sighed at the kissing couple; Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
  
Actually, it was quite sweet, the fact that they got together. Just 2 days after Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry was when Harry realised Ginny had grown into her looks.  
  
And she had.  
  
Her wavy red hair was shiny and always smelt of strawberries. She had green eyes, so green that no streaks were in it. They were just perfect and green. Her plump lips, forever red and her light freckles just sprinkled on the bridge of her nose.  
  
Ginny Weasley really was quite good-looking. Harry was the hottest guy in school, with his dark jet black hair spiked and his brilliant, emerald green eyes.  
  
All the girls swooned over the suave hunk.  
  
And then there was Hermione.  
  
Plain, boring old Hermione with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes and only one beauty spot.  
  
Plain old Hermione. Not that she was complaining. She did have rather nice curly hair and her brown eyes were deep and immersing. But she was plain! She hadn't even had her first kiss.  
  
And there was Ginny and Harry, kissing like there was no tomorrow. They were now on the floor, in the common room. Harry looked at Ginny and picked her up and carried her to his dormitory.  
  
'Now that is just revolting,' said Ron. Hermione looked up startled. 'Hi Ron,' she said dully.  
  
'Wassamatter Hermes?' asked Ron. (A/N: HERMES! Get it, that messenger god! Hehe!-PracticalPrincess (PP))  
  
'Parvati! Those jeans are just, like, fantastic!' Parvati smiled charmingly at Lavender. "Muggle clothes?' Ron arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.  
  
'Argh!' said Hermione and stalked off to the library.  
  
'Damn!' She was muttering and grumbling to herself as she made herself comfy on a black beanbag with Hogwarts written on it.  
  
'At the library Hermione?' asked Draco, his figure looming over her. 'Yes,' she said coldly. 'And why are you at the library, without, may I add, with your goons?' she asked.  
  
'I have actually come to fetch you for Prof. McGonagall. She has news for you, and me too apparently,' said Draco, lazily. He too was the hottest dude and all the girls fainted when he walked by.  
  
'Fine.' Said Hermione and together they walked off.  
  
HERMIONES POV.  
  
Draco's changed. He used to be a stuck-up bitch, but now he is very cool.and very hot like a barbeque. (A/N: Like a barbeque.how romantic huh? Lol. -PP) Omg, did I just think that. Argh, why am I having these crazy thoughts about Draco here.  
  
He was mean to you Hermione. Don't fall for him now! Mudblood was his favorite thing to call you remember? REMEMBER? Yes. I remember. But god, he is so HOT.  
  
Wonder what McGonagall wants to tell us..  
  
END HERMIONE'S POV.  
  
  
  
Hey you guys!!!!! Did you like it? This is my FIRST official FF story. I'm so excited! Give me flames if you want, JUST REVIEW. Tell me where I have to improve. I promise I will get better, this is only the start!!!!!!!!!  
  
La'erz!  
  
MWAH!  
  
-Practical Princess- 


	2. Draco

Draco.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Pumpkin Pie for reviewing my story.my first reviewer! :o)-PP  
  
Disclaimer-No, I don't own any of the HP characters apart from plot and title.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S POV.  
  
Hermione is not that bad now.too bad Father wouldn't accept her.  
  
She has lovely curls and gorgeous eyes. Wonder why she was so touchy? Ah, McGonagall's office. 'Draco,' she stopped me before we said the password to the mermaid statue.  
  
'What?' I asked. 'Nothing.' her voice trailed off. 'Butter beer.' We went up the stairs and came to a door with the Gryffindor Lion carved on it majestically. The door flew open and we were greeted by a large lion and McGonagall looked up from shuffling some papers.  
  
'Congratulations!' she said warmly to us. 'Hermione and Draco, you have been appointed Prefects!'  
  
'Oh my god, Oh my god!' said Hermione excitedly as McGonagall handed us the badges. I pinned mine on carelessly while Hermione did a quick polishing spell before putting hers on.  
  
'What about the other prefects?' she asked. 'They have both left Hogwarts. One to Durmstrang,' she nodded at me. 'And the other to Beauxbatons.' She nodded to Hermione.  
  
'I will show you where you will staying for this year and next year-a total of 12 full months,' said McGonagall as she led us to a portrait with a Lion intertwined with a Snake, surrounding an 'H' for Hogwarts.  
  
'What will your password be?' she asked. 'Umm,' I looked over to Hermione who looked deep in thought-over a password, I thought incredulously. 'Starlight,' she said. 'Any objections?' the Prof asked me. I shook my head.  
  
'Good.' And with that we were led into a divine room. There were 3 staircases. 'That one leads to you room,' McGonagall said to Hermione, pointing to the staircase on the left. 'And that one,' she pointed to the one on the right. 'Leads to yours Draco.'  
  
'The middle one is where your restroom is, complete with a spa and so on.although you do have an en suite. This, the room we are standing in now, is your common room. And the portrait over there,' she pointed to a portrait of Marilyn Monroe without make-up.(A/N: I LOVE Marilyn Monroe..i even have a top with her on it! She is my IdOl! :O)) 'Opens up to reveal a Spells Room Advanced. A new idea Albus thought up.'  
  
'Now, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, as it is free!' she smiled at us and led herself out.  
  
'So,' I said to Hermione. 'I'm gonna check out my room.' with a swish of my cloak I disappeared up my stairs. There was a door with a Snake on it and I opened it up to see my things all in their right places.  
  
I flopped on the bed and decided the spa sounded nice.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter Two. I promise to be putting in a brand new chappie soon! Until then, please review! I would love it if you did.  
  
I hope you like this storrrrrrrrrrry. ( -PracticalPrincess- 


	3. Love Spells and Potions

Potions and Lurrrrve Spells and the spa. THE REAL CHAP3  
  
A/N: Thx so much for your reviews! They were mad mad mad! I am sooooooo honoured, that might sound corny now but when I saw 7 reviews, I was like omg! Hehehe. Thx so much! You guys are the absolute best! 'll thank you all individually at the end of this chap! And im sorry about chap 3 being the same as chap one.my mistake.just ignore it, I cant get rid of it, so pretend this is chap 3 ok? Ok! Lol. I'm so DUMBBBBBBBBB. Oh god, I'm SO sorry.ok, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP books.  
  
Back to MY point of view, if you get what I mean  
  
Hermione slipped into the spa. She turned on a tap for pink and blue bubbles and immediately she saw herself reflected from all of them.  
  
Then she turned on another tap for Rose smells and a scrumptious smell filled the bathroom. She turned on a numerous other taps and then she sunk in. She heard the door handle open. 'I'm only dreaming,' she thought aloud.  
  
'Oh my god! Hermione, I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to intrude.ok, im just going to leave now,' and just before Draco took another step out the door, Hermione stopped him.  
  
'No, no, no, no, no! Draco, ive been in here long enough im almost getting wrinkles!' she showed him her wrinkle-free hands. He chuckled. (A/N: I'll go a bit slower.)  
  
His eyes darted around the bathtub. 'Draco!' 'Sorry. Its ok, its too full of bubbles, anyway,' and he bent down and kissed her cheek. She touched it.  
  
'Draco, why are you acting so damn nice to me?' she demanded. 'I've changed. We're in our fifth year and.when did we start to call each other by first names?' he asked. 'Well.doesn't matter. We shoulda anyway, now that we have to live in the same quarters. Now can you please get out unless you want to see me naked!' she replied. 'I want to,' he winked.  
  
'Draco!'  
  
'Ok, ok..' he put his hands up and slowly walked out the door backwards. Hermione sunk into her bubble filled bath. My first kiss from a boy. Well, technically it wasn't a kiss KISS but it was a kiss.  
  
She came out and did a spell to clear and clean the bathroom quickly. She put on her silk robe and went to her dorm.  
  
Dear Diary, she wrote.  
  
Today I have been appointed a Prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prof McGonagall handed us badges.us is me and Draco that is.  
  
  
  
It was soooo exciting! She showed us our rooms and the password is 'Starlight,' (she did a spell so that only she could read the password).  
  
There is a spa and I decided to go in.  
  
Especially since the rest of the day is free! So I slipped in and turned numerous taps and then I realised I forgot to lock the door! Only it was too late. Draco came in and then he kissed me on the cheek!  
  
He kissed me on the cheek!  
  
Oh, what have I gotten myself into? I mustn't tell ANYONE about this.NO ONE!  
  
Hermione Granger. *  
  
A/N: So, what did you think of this chappie? I thought I would leave it here, a nice ending of Chap 3. THE REAL CHAP 3! So sorry, I cant get rid of the other chap 3. hehe.  
  
OK, so anyway, I hope you like this chap, review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks so much to .  
  
Janiko-Your so sweet! You've made my day!  
  
BeatrixTribal, Slytherin-Forgive me for putting chap 3 like chap 2! Thanks for your review anyway!  
  
Jami- Guys can be bitches too! I find your review a bit sexist. Thx for reviewing though (  
  
Alex360-I tried, but I promise-SUPER PROMISE that the next chappie will be SOOO full of smooches and fluff!  
  
TheWhiteDiablo-Sorry about confusing you, but thanks SOOO much!  
  
Pumpkin Pie-For being my VERY FIRST reviewer! You're a sweetie! 


	4. The Common Room

The Common Room.  
  
A/N: Hey~! Thx for the reviews guys, they were great! They really give me a boost! REVIEW PLEASSSSSSE! Get it? Got it? Good! ;)  
  
OK, so, on with the story huh? Seeya later and remember to REVIEW my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP books. I only own the plot, story and title.  
  
(It's in MY point of view this time too.)  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, beside the fire that was crackling merrily.  
  
Ginny was sitting on his lap and he was gently stroking her red hair. Just then, Hermione walked in, wearing a pair of black jeans and a tankie with Elvis Presley on it. 'Woah,' said Harry softly and eyed Hermione. She had her hair up in a high ponytail-a gold hair-tye that glittered-and gold eyeshadow. She had mascara on and lip gloss that shined gold in the light.  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry and glared at him. He quickly dipped down to kiss her but she drew him in on a soft, passionate kiss. He ran his tongue around her lips and so forth began the tongue-match. (There. Someone reviewed for mushy fluff, and I am gonna add more for their horny convenience, Lol.-PP)  
  
Hermione glanced at the two and walked over to a red loveseat, and sat herself primly. 'You guys! Stop it already!' she said annoyed.  
  
Ginny, reluctantly pulled away and looked at Hermione. 'Why aren't you wearing robes? Do you like my new one? It's purple,' said Ginny.  
  
'I think I can see its purple, thanks Ginny. Yes, its nice. I feel like wearing muggle clothes because I want to,' said Hermione, in a patronising voice.  
  
'Ok Hermes, Ok. Don't have to be so bitchy. I'm going.bye Harry,' she gave Harry a quick kiss and went up to her dorm, without a goodbye to Hermione.  
  
'She's right you know Hermes. You didn't have to be so bitchy,' said Harry. 'Yeah. I know. It's just.well.oh don't worry about it.'  
  
The truth was she had been trying to impress Draco. She had noticed him in the Common Room and she had rushed upstairs and came back down looking stunning.  
  
He had merely glanced at her, before burying his nose into a book. Hermione had walked out the door in a huff. What's the point of impressing a guy? What's the point? She asked herself before reaching the fat lady in the pink dress and saying 'PRODIGY RULES!' Some muggle band the fat lady liked.  
  
So, then she sees Harry and Ginny snogging their asses off and that leaves us HERE.  
  
'What are you thinking about Hermes. You seem so deep in thought,' Harry interrupted.  
  
'Well, I am. Ok? Huh? HUH?' by now Hermione was cowering over Harry. 'Ok Hermione. Look, maybe we should talk another time. You seem a bit frustrated now,' he said and got up and walked to his dorm.  
  
'Relax Hermione,' she said to herself as she crawled out the portrait hole. '10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1,' she counted and was relieved.  
  
'Hey Draco,' she flashed him a million-dollar smile. He wasn't reading now, just staring off into the fire. He looked up. 'Hermione,' he said.  
  
'Yeah? Hey Draco, you ok?' she asked, intrigued. (Sorry folks, couldn't think of the right word. -PP)  
  
'Yeah..I'm fine.'  
  
Lately, though Hermione. Myself and other people don't seem to be telling the truth. She slowly climbed up the staircase and went to bed.  
  
A/N: How was this chappie. I broke my promise about more fluff. Woops. Sorry. I just remembered. PLEASE REVIEW! That would be soooo great!  
  
Love you all! -Practical Princess 


	5. Sir Cadogen and Misunderstandings

Sir Cadogen and Misunderstandings.  
  
A/N: OMG! Thank you all SO MUCH FOR YOUR MAGNIFICENT REVIEWS! They ROCK my world! Especially thx to Janiko. You are great! I love you all! MWAH! -Practical Princess-  
  
Disclaimer-I do NOT own ANY of the HP books. The ONLY think I actually OWN is the plot and title of this STORY.  
  
(My perspective ok?)  
  
Draco was still sitting in front of the fire when he heard smoochy, kissy noises. 'Huh?' he thought and looked over to the picture of the beautiful Marilyn Monroe. She had a disgusted look on her face. Then Draco realised.  
  
'Sir Cadogen!' he cried. 'Get off Marilyn now!' Sir Cadogen obeyed and Draco won a smile from Marilyn. 'Thanks,' she said.  
  
Draco just looked back into the fire and to the picture of Elizabeth Taylor, when she was a real beauty. (Do you guys know who Elizabeth Taylor is? If you don't, shame on you! -PP) Except now Elizabeth was gossiping with Marilyn, so he saw Sir Cadogen again.  
  
'Are you alright there Draco?' he asked. 'I'm fine.'  
  
'A duel could cheer you up then?' Sir Cadogen asked kindly. 'Your a painting Sir Cadogen. I don't think wizards are meant to duel with moving knights that are supposed to rescue Damsels in Distress, like Rapunzel or something,' said Draco, absentmindedly.  
  
'Maybe a spell in the spells room?' he asked. Draco had a little battle with himself. He could do that.and..well.why not? 'Sure. But I don't know the password. McGonagall didn't tell us,' his face fell. 'I know the password! It's Blondie. A singer from the 80's that Marilyn and Elizabeth like,' said Sir Cadogen.  
  
Draco got up and said 'Blondie.' The portrait swung open and Draco gasped. Everything was lined up neatly, and a merry fire crackled happily.  
  
'Maybe a spell to find out who my true love is. Mother told me about one. The first letter of their name comes up,' Draco told Sir Cadogen.  
  
He went to a cupboard that had 'Ingredients' on it. 'She said you needed 3 dragon's scales, a Griffin's heart and an eagle's claw.'  
  
He took out the ingredients and set them down on an elegant table. Everything was elegant in Hermione's and Draco's quarters.  
  
'Then you get a cauldron and you put in all the ingredients. Then you add creamy, pink water,' he grabbed that and poured it in. 'Green fire,' he conjured one up. 'And stir it up!'  
  
He stirred it all up. 'You have to wait until the ingredients have dissolved and this potion has turned yellow.'  
  
Soon enough, the potion turned yellow. 'Watch,' he said to Sir Cadogen. A 'H' was formed. 'Better not be a 'H' for Harry Potter. Probably not Hermione Granger..no, definitely not the mudblood. Hey!' he looked over to Sir Cadogen triumphantly.  
  
'There is a new girl who, same year as me. Harnia is her name! She's a real beauty too,' Draco added dreamily. Sir Cadogen shook his head and rode off to flirt a little with the Fat lady.  
  
Draco did a spell to clean it up and then went to bed.  
  
A/N: There. The ending of Chappie 5! How exciting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm hoping to upload a new chapter today as well! Please review.that would be sooooooooooooo great~!@#$%^'{}[]  
  
Ok, seeya. 


	6. Draco's Mistake

Draco's Mistake.  
  
A/N: Thx for all your fan-diddly-astic reviews! They are SOOO great! I'll thank you all individually at the end of this chappie! Gimme more! Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot and title. Au Revoir!  
  
(MY POINT OF VIEW GUYS AND DOLLS!)  
  
It was night time.  
  
Throughout the castle met silence.  
  
Even the ghosts were asleepIncluding Peeves, the Poltergeist. 'Perfect,' said Draco as he pointed a wand to himself and said: Lesta Ith Prontandium. Which mean Let I Be not Seen.  
  
(A/N: Lol, does it sound latin? Lol, I couldn't be stuffed looking up 'Let I be not seen' in Latin on the net, because it just came up with Latin America-South America.)  
  
Draco could still see HIMSELF but others couldn't. It was a dark art spell his mother, Narcissa taught him.  
  
Silently he crept out of his bedroom and through the common room. He saw Hermione asleep, by the dying embers of the fire and crept over towards her. He conjured up a thin blanket-as it was a hot night-and let the blanket settle itself on her.  
  
Then he moved to the portrait hole. 'Why did I just do that?' he wondered. He crept over to the Slytherin portrait, on the other side of the castle.  
  
It was a picture of an elephant and it's baby elephant.  
  
'Apple Cider,' he whispered. The portrait swung open. He crept into the girl's dorm. Hernia was fast asleep, her blonde locks placed around her head so she looked like an angel.  
  
Her faint eyelashes kissed her cheeks. Her lips were red and her cheeks were rosy.  
  
'Hernia?' Draco whispered into her ear. She woke up, her grey eyes looking all around her. She closed her eyes. 'Woops,' said Draco to himself. 'Endus,' he said. He was visible to everyone else again. 'Hernia,' he whispered again. She woke up this time, gracefully and met the eyes of Draco. Grey eyes too. 'A.' she was about to start screaming when he clamped his hand to her mouth.  
  
'Shh! It's me, Draco Malfoy,' he said.  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'I want you to come and walk with me around the castle.'  
  
'In the middle of the night?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I Love You.'  
  
'You don't even know me.'  
  
'Now I do. Just come.'  
  
'Fine,' said Hernia with a small sigh. She looked at Draco as though he was a crazy madman. A simpleton, an ignoramus.  
  
'Now,' she said, once they were outside the Slytherin dormitories. 'What do you honestly want?'  
  
'I want you to love me. I love you,' said Draco once again. 'Look, Malfoy.' 'Sweetie,' he corrected.  
  
'Malfoy,' she said sternly. 'Look, I don't really know who you are. Sure, you're a prefect for Slytherin, but apart from that, you are an unknown species to me. Now leave me alone. It's 2.00am and I've got a big day today,' said Hernia.  
  
'Today is Sunday,' he said. 'Exactly. Myself and friends are going to Hogsmeade for the day. Now, I don't want to love you. Maybe you could've asked me out FIRST. Maybe you could've considered ME first, and maybe, just maybe, you could leave me alone,' she said and went into her Dorm again.  
  
'Damn,' said Draco. 'I blew it.' He shuffled back to his quarters.  
  
A/N: Hey guys.. I know, I know, a bad ending for chappie 6 but there you go. Thx to all my reviewers...  
  
Lys: I'm glad you like the bathtub scene. I like it too! Hehe. Thanks for being a reviewer!  
  
Autumn Took: I like Draco/Hermione fics too! Thanks!  
  
TFG: Thank you so much for both of your great reviews!  
  
Also thanks to.. Liz, Black Rein, Janiko*(Love ya!), AngelsMelody, and Hannah. The person who said this story sux.well, you suck! Lol. Thx for reviewing.  
  
Thank you guys so much! PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Mwah!  
  
-PracticalPrincess- The Princess with Practicality. 


	7. Breakfast and Quidditch

Breakfast and Quidditch.  
  
A/N: This is gonna be a normal sized-maybe a long chappie mk? BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT I would like to thank my faithful, beautiful reviews and reviewers. You guys ROCK. And, this chappie is in MY perspective and it is mostly dedicated to a Quidditch match! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own plot and title EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO YOU MISS JK ROWLING! You know I'm rereading your 4th book!? Please come out with a fifth one soon!!!!! -Practical Princess- The Princess with Practicality.  
  
Fdsjk;fdsjk;dsjk;fdsjk;fdsjk;fdsjkfdsjk;fdsjk;ffjdsaksfd.dsnclufdslajdsfhajd sfhjhaskfhoswieyfuodsfyoaisyroaisudoaisudoais  
  
Ok..On with the story............................  
  
Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione, with Ginny across him, their hands linked under the table.  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning. Not one cloud. A beautiful sapphire blue stretched across the sky, like a blanket.  
  
The birds were chirping happily. It was spring.  
  
ZZZZZZIPPPPPPP.  
  
'You have got to eat SOMETHING Harry!' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeah Harry. Your versing Slytherin today, and Malfoy is your opponent!' added Ron. 'You need your strength,' said Ginny.  
  
'Well,' Harry looked over to Ginny. She nodded her head. 'Ok, ok.' He ate half a piece of toast. 'Good. Eating something Potter. Good, good,' said Oliver, as he passed by, white as a sheet.  
  
Fred and George seated themselves beside Ginny. 'Nervous Harry?' asked Fred. 'Yes. Arent you?' he asked. 'Nope. We are juuuuuuuuust fine,' answered George, putting some BlackBerry Conserve on a piece of toast. 'Sonorus toeth Gryffondorka,' (A/N: Omg, lol.-PP- By the way, he is just saying, make my voice loud to only the Gryffindors.)  
  
'Gryffindors,' said Oliver. 'Could the Quidditch team of Gryffindor please make their way to the locker rooms. I repeat. Could the Quidditch team of Gryffindor please make their way to the locker rooms.'  
  
'Quietus.'  
  
'Well, I guess this is it guys,' said Harry. 'If we win this match, Hufflepuff will be a knock over, so will Ravenclaw. Then we win the Gryffindor cup.'  
  
'I'll walk with you Harry,' said Ginny. 'You guys go to the stadium,' said Harry to Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Oh god Gin, I'm really nervous.'  
  
'You'll be fine Harry, You're the best seeker Gryffindor has seen for a century remember? I know you will win. I feel it,' replied Ginny.  
  
Harry gave her a small smile. 'Thanks Gin.' They had now reached the locker rooms. 'I Love you,' he took her hand and pressed it to his heart. (A/N: Argh, how CORNY!-PP)  
  
She kissed him passionately. 'I love you too,' they kissed each other once more. 'Good luck,' and she went to get a good seat.  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
Once Slytherin and Gryffindor were filed out, Lee Jordan screamed... 'And they're OFF!'  
  
'Gryffindor scores only 2 seconds into the game!' the Gryffindors erupted. 'Better watch out Slytherin! Gryffindor are on the loose!'  
  
The Gryffindors erupted again.  
  
'Slytherin score! It's 10-10 ladies and gentlemen. This is going to be a rough game!'  
  
'Hey!' shouted Lee Jordan. 'Penalty to Gryffindor. The Slytherin captain just knocked Alicia Spinnet with a bludger!?'  
  
'You better watch it. She's my girl!' said someone in the audience.  
  
'Gryffindor: 20-10!' yelled Lee. (A/N: This is hard. Am I doing ok?-PP)  
  
'Slytherin score! 20-20! And they score again! 20-30!' The Slytherins yelped with laughter and screams.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the sky.  
  
Draco was on Harry's tail. He had a Firebolt too.  
  
Harry's eyes were darting all over the field. He saw a flash of gold. He looped and went the opposite direction, making it seem as though he spotted the Snitch. Draco was right beside him now. Harry double-taked and went the opposite direction.  
  
'Has Potter spotted it? HAS POTTER SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH?' screamed Lee Jordan. Indeed he had.  
  
'Potter has spotted the Golden Snitch ladies and gentlemen. Look at him go- Slytherin scores meanwhile, 20-40! Ah, but Gryffindor doesn't like that so they score they too! It's now 30-40! And Potter nears a speck in the sky. And..and..he missed!'  
  
The whole crowd went wild.  
  
'Damnation!' muttered Harry as he did a few loops out of boredom.  
  
He spotted Ron, Hermione and Hagrid in the crowd. He grinned and waved at them. He spotted the Snitch again.  
  
'Gryffindor scores guys and dolls! 40-40!' he heard Lee Jordan commentating in the background.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was keeping a close eye on Harry, but also scanning the crowd for Hernia. He finally spotted her swooped down to grin at her.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the giant oaf Hagrid, and next to him Hermione and Ron. Hermione was watching! His stomach fluttered, but he shook himself out of it and flew high up in the sky, level with Potter again who was..going extremely fast.  
  
'Here goes nothing.' Draco swooped and put all his energy into getting faster than Harry.  
  
'He caught the Snitch ladies and gentlemen! HARRY POTTER OF THE GRIFFINDOR TEAM CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRIFFINDOR WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!' Lee Jordan screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The crowd booed and roared and whistled. They clapped laughed and cheered. Gryiffindor had won!  
  
(A/N: Was the Quidditch match ok? -PP)  
  
Harry went down to the ground and Draco followed suit. He glared evilly at Harry before getting changed and heading back up to his quarters.  
  
A/N: Well, how was chappie 7 guys? I think this is my WORST chappie! Hehehe. Just REVIEW! That would be SOOOOOO great! It's challenging, writing a quidditch match actually, so u try it! Hehehe.  
  
So, thanks to all my reviewers! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. So formal aren't I? Hehe.  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Mwahz!  
  
-Practical Princess. The Princess with Practicality. 


	8. An Urgent Author's Note

An Urgent Author's Note.  
  
Claimer-Haha! I am claiming this author's note! Hehe.  
  
A/N:  
  
YOU GUYS ARE SO GOOD I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART (pump, pump)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mwahmwahmwah! 20 reviews, WOW! Hehehe.  
  
Thank you to...  
  
HorseCrazy567- I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! It was super-duper! Thanks so much for it! Lots of people seem to like the spa scene, so maybe I'll add a chapter more, on popular demand-wink wink nudge nudge.  
  
Autumn Took- This is the second time you have reviewed I think!!! Lol. Thanks so much and thanks so much for saying it was a good Quidditch Match, because it was hard writing it!\  
  
Dizzy-On the edge of your seat? That's a really big compliment to me! Seems as though your satisfied which makes me satisfied too! Hehe.  
  
Blueberrygirl-Hell yeah! Of course I'm going to read your story! And thanks soooooooo much for your review!  
  
Taryn-Thanksfor correcting me. Lol, I just couldn't be stuffed going over the books again! Omg, thanks so much for your review!  
  
Lightbulb-Your so cute! Thanks SO much for your 2 amaaaazin' reviews! I'm speechless! Hehe.  
  
To the Anonymous Reviewer-Sorry, I'm not British!  
  
Jessica-Hey, you rock!  
  
Also thanks to my faithful reviewers, TFG-thank-you!!!, Liz-Your gorgeous! Black Rein-Your review was great, Janiko*-my old reviewer! Hehe. Hey, thanks so much!, Angelsmelody-Very adorable name! If you think its gonna be a cool story, then its gonna be a cool story! Anonymous Reviewer-I'm sorry if you think it sucks. Actually, I'm not sorry because all the other people rock my world and U DON'T! hehehehehehheheheheheeh!  
  
I'm so proud of me for what I've accomplished, and I can only thank you guys, excluding the dude who said it sucked, so much for your wonderous and splendiferous reviews! I'm flabbergasted it tell you! FLABBERGASTED!  
  
Now I'm off to read Blueberrygirl's story so cya!  
  
Mwah  
  
Practical Princess-The Princess with Practicality. 


	9. Attractions

Attractions.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR EEEEEEEEEEEEXCELLENT REVIEWS! SOMEONE ASKED FOR MORE MUSHINESS? THIS IS CHAPPIE OF MUSHINESS! BYEEEEEE BYEEEEEEE! AND OncE AGAIN THANK YOU! PLEAAAAAAAASE REVIEW AT THE END! MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WHATSOEVER. Actually I own THE PLOT AND TITLE. SO THE HA HA IS ON U MISS JK ROWLING! Dooont suE ME!  
  
Love was in the air at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Why? WHY? (A/N: I feel a bit spazzo 2day!-PP)  
  
Because the Yule Ball was coming up and the air was alight with the busy buzz of the students. The girl's were all giggly and excited. The boys were fretting over WHOM to ask. The girls were worrying about what to wear and the boys were making big decisions over WHOM to ask. Mainly their only worry Hehe.  
  
****The Author's Moment****  
  
(A/N: Did it tell you I got my hair cut? Although ill have to buy curlers to make it curlier. I have an electric one Revlon that is, but if I use it too much then my hair my burn my mummy says so I have to buy the old fashioned curlers. What fun sleeping in eh? Lol. -PP) Okay, why did I tell u guys that?  
  
****End of the Author's Moment****  
  
No one had asked Hermione and of course, Draco was plotting to ask Hernia. .and Hermione was 'sort' of hoping, although she wouldn't admit it, that Draco would ask her.  
  
She ended up wearing hot and sexy muggle clothes and Draco still hadn't said ANYTHING.  
  
Today she had resorted to wearing hot pants in gold and a little oversized fluffy sweater and platforms. She walked down the stairs that led to the common room, trying not to trip over her 10-inch platforms.  
  
Then she made a big show of bending down to poke the fire, while sticking her bum out to Draco, who glanced up and bit back a small 'woooo' and a grin.  
  
The Yule Ball was in 4 days.  
  
'So Draco, have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?' asked Hermione. 'Actually no. I was hoping to ask Hernia, a new girl in Slytherin but she seems to be avoiding me.' His face fell at the last 2 words.  
  
  
  
'Look Draco, you shouldn't waste your time on that girl. And your money. Now tell me, the rumours have been flying around the school ALL DAY. Did you send Hernia a big bunch of red roses?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Actually no. I was THINKING too and even asked Goyle and Crabbe, but they said nah. It's too early in our unofficial relationship.'  
  
Strange, thought Hermione. He seems to be a bit more of a conversationalist on account of my clothes.  
  
  
  
'Oh yeah..' Hermione sat down in an ungracious position and took out, Hogwarts; A History.  
  
'You know Hermione, I've noticed that you have been really quite...well lets just say lately you have been dressing like a..well don't take this personally,'  
  
'Spit it out Draco!'  
  
'Well lately you have been dressing like a.a.TRAMP!' he finally said.  
  
'Boys seem to like it. I like it,' said Hermione. Truth be told, she HATED it.  
  
Having all the boys turn heads at her. Some girls whispering to each other, and Parvati Patil whispering to Lavender 'Is that HERMIONE? She looks a mess, she truly does!'  
  
And Hermione had just said she like it.  
  
  
  
Yeah, sure.  
  
'Ok. But MAYBE you should soak in the spa Hermione and get changed into some proper, standard black robes,' said Draco.  
  
'Maybe your right Professor McGonagall!' Then it happened. Draco leaned over to her and kissed her ever so lightly, and ever so quickly on the lips. 'I'm not Professor McGonagall.'  
  
Hermione ran to the spa and sunk there in joy.  
  
Draco KISSED her. A true besotted KISS. Her FIRST kiss, although maybe next time he should kiss her more passionately.  
  
Really now.  
  
Pretty soon after, Hermione came out of the spa and put on a silk wrap- around dressing robe on top of her silk pyjamas.  
  
'I'm back.Thanks for the kiss Draco,' she teased playfully.  
  
Draco didn't laugh.  
  
'Hey whats up?' she asked. 'I asked Hernia to come to the Yule Ball with me. She said no. Then I didn't know who to ask, until Prof McGonagall told me to ask you because it was customary for both the Prefects to go together to the Yule Ball. Damn this,' said Draco slowly and solemnly.  
  
'Oh god. Draco, look, maybe we can ask Prof McGonagall to change that so you can convince Hernia to go with you. I'll find someone or someone else will find me. It's ok Draco, really it is,' said Hermione.  
  
'Nah, Hernia is a bit bitchy and I didn't TRULY like her,' said Draco, he had slipped out of the trance. 'Nice pyjamas.'  
  
Hermione blushed deeply. 'Thanks,' she said in a high voice, quite unlike her normal one.  
  
Draco sniggered. 'What, never been complimented by a boy Granger?' he asked, resorting to last name terms.  
  
'It's Hermione,' and she walked over to him, dipped down and kissed him softly but longly on his lips.  
  
His arms snaked around her waist and hers around his neck until they had gone to the French Kiss (A/N:Tongue kiss-PP) Type of kiss.  
  
Hermione broke it. 'It's late.' her voice trailed off. 'Where does this leave us now?' asked Draco. 'I have no idea,' there was a long silence where their eyes met.  
  
'I gotta go..Bye.'  
  
And she left Draco in a foggy dream.  
  
A/N: HELLO HELLO HELLO! DID U LIKE THIS CHAPPIE? NEXT CHAPPIE IS TRULY SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO FOLKS, IT'S THE YULE BALL AND A FULL DESCRIPTION AND HERMIONE'S DRESS, PARVATI'S DRESS AND GINNY'S DRESS.  
  
OOH AAAAAAAAAH! I LIKE THIS CHAPPIE,. THEY KISSED. TO BAD FOR DRACO HERNIA SAID NO.  
  
COULD SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW CHAPPIE 8? AND THIS CHAPPIE TOO? I DON'T WANT TO REVIEW MY OWN CHAPPIES NOW DO I? LOL.  
  
SEE YA LATER, AND THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH ON YOUR GREAT REVIEWS! THEY HAVE MADE MY BORING DAY INTERESTING. LOL.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
LOVE PRACTICAL PRINCESS MWAH.  
  
PS: GOOD STORIES BLUEBERRYGIRL! ;);) 


	10. The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball  
  
A/N: YoU GuYs aRe sO cUtE!! 40 rEvIeWs? I'M HonOuRed aNd amazed! I LOVE U GUYS! MWAH! REMEMBER TO REVIEW !!!-Practical Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot and title, and Hernia-hahaha! *Triumph* Absolutely EVERYTHING else belongs to the Queen of All Books, Miss JK Rowling. ;) I LOVE U JK ROWLING! Lol, I'm so sad!  
  
Draco was getting ready for the ball. He was making sure his dress robes were ok and then he headed out into the Common Room, hands trembling slightly. 'C'mon Draco, don't tell me your NERVOUS!' he spoke to himself.  
  
He knew he didn't like Hernia anymore. She was going with some other dude in Slytherin. He conjured up some red and white roses and some of the white little flowers that go with it.  
  
He sat down and made himself comfortable and waited for Hermione.  
  
Hermione was in HER bedroom and applying makeup. Her dress complimented her eyes, a dark green. She had refreshing green eyeshadow under her eyes and on her eyelids, her long eyelashes kissing her cheeks that were rosy with excitement.  
  
Her lips? A nice dark red and she was applying 'Anastasia's last for the night Lip gloss' which she had found in Diagon Alley. She had on all the other stuff, for her face and stuff and she had on a dark green emerald on one finger on her right hand, which had a few small diamonds around it and a gold band.  
  
Then she had on a gold necklace which had a dark emerald again and some gold earrings.  
  
Her curls were lightly brushed, as to not disturb them and make them buffy. (A/N: which normally happens to me! -PP) At long last, she was READY.  
  
She gracefully stepped out and descended the stairs. Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't do anything as drastic as gasping or something.  
  
'Hermione,' he kissed her hand. 'You look beautiful.' 'Thank you Draco,' she blushed deeply. 'How very kind of you. You look very nice yourself!' 'Thank you Hermione. Ready for the Yule Ball?' he asked, slipping out of all the formal speaking.  
  
'Ready as ready can ever be!'  
  
'Good.' And they made their way down. Once they were in the festive hall, they took a seat at the Prefect Table where all the other prefects were seated, DUH.  
  
After eating a bit, barely because Hermione wasn't that hungry, Draco asked her for a dance.  
  
'Sure,' she replied and they headed out to the Dancefloor, where Hagrid was dancing with Prof McGonagall, Prof Dumbledore with Prof Trelawny and Prof Snape with Prof Sinistra.  
  
Prof Snape was a laugh to look at, because he looked like a preying mantis, his arms and legs everywhere. Harry was dancing in a corner slowly with Ginny, although it was a fast song.  
  
Draco followed Hermione's gaze to them, just before they started dancing. 'They are such a mushy couple, don't you think?' he whispered into her ear. 'I think it's sweet,' she replied. 'Me too.' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Well, lets start dancing,' and they danced to a muggle song by Sophie Ellis Bextor called Murder On the Dancefloor. Now Hermione wasn't exactly a great dancer, and Draco was, but she just followed his steps and they were great together.  
  
'May I cut in?' asked Harry. 'As long as I can dance with Ginny,' smiled Draco. Why are they on such nice terms? Wondered Hermione.  
  
'Sure,' and seeing the look on Hermione's face they both started to laugh. 'Me and Draco have a truce,' explained Harry. 'Oh,' and she looked between the two. 'Well, you can have Ginny and I can have Hermione!' said Harry.  
  
'Good stuff,' said Draco and he smiled at Hermione and took Ginny's hand. 'My, my Hermione, you look gorgeous tonight you do,' said Harry. Hermione smiled, but did not blush, like she did with Draco. 'Thank you very much Harry,' she said.  
  
He smiled. He bent down. 'What are you doing?' she pushed him off and walked to the other end of the hall and took a seat.  
  
She put her hand on her neck and took a sip of Blackberry Juice. 'What just happened there?' she asked herself. 'Hermione!' Draco came.  
  
'Hey Draco.' she said. 'Wassamatter?' he asked, ignorantly considering her case.  
  
'Harry tried to kiss me!?' she said and giggled and hiccupped 'That's enough of champagne Hermione,' said Draco, concernedly. 'Let's go to our quarters, I have enough of this dance.hehe,' she giggled again. 'Ok. Come on,' and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the quarters.  
  
She collapsed on the floor, just as they were ascending the stairs and were about to reach the portrait. Draco picked her up, and she giggled and blushed. 'Draco!' she laughed and hiccuped, he smirked.  
  
'It's off to bed....wonder what Harry was doing to you I like you,' he added silently.  
  
He carried her up to her bedroom and lo behold, it was spick and span. He laughed as she clambered out of his arms and started to take off her makeup.  
  
'Make a spell to make my drunkness ness-hic-go away,' she hicupped. 'Drunkfussa Endus,' said Draco. Hermione's eyes rolled delicately.  
  
'Hey, are you okay?' he asked. 'Huh? Oh my god, harry tried to kiss me! What are we doing here! Oh yeah.' she said as her memory became normal.  
  
Once her make up was removed, she applied some lip gloss and went down to sit down next to Draco, looking effortlessly elegant.  
  
'You still would have had looked pretty without makeup if you went to the ball,' he mumbled and blushed. 'Aww Draco!' she said, and smiled at him. He grinned awkwardly back. 'Would you like to dance?' he asked.  
  
'But of course!' said Hermione and accepted his hand. He conjured up some music from nowhere and they started to dance. As Hermione spun he caught a whiff of her hair and almost sighed with contentment. The song finished and he walked to the door, reluctantly, and Hermione followed, reluctantly.  
  
'Spa?' he asked. 'Ok.' 'But bathing suits,' he added. 'Yeah ok!' said Hermione. (A/N: Lol, everyone asks for a spa scene, so here goes nothing- PP)  
  
He went to his bedroom and Hermione changed into a bikini that had a white background and blue, hippie flowers. (A/N: How cute!-PP)  
  
Draco came out, showing off his sixpack with knicker sorts. (A/N-LOL That's what guys wear.-PP) That had black hawaiin flowers on a white background. They hopped into the spa. Bubbles filled the room and Hermione and Draco splashed.  
  
Finally, as he caught her, she looked at him and he looked at her, so basically they were looking at each other and the right thing to do was to lean forward and KISS.  
  
After the kiss ended.  
  
'It's late,' said Hermione and got out and dried herself. 'That's the third kiss.Why are we kissing each other?' asked Draco. 'I dunno.' although they both very well knew why.  
  
'Goodnight,' she said and went to her bedroom. 'Goodnight,' he murmered.  
  
A/N: Ahh, the 10th chappie up AT LAST. GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME REVIEWS!  
  
Got it? Great! Tara, and THANK YOU SO MUUUUUUUCH TO..  
  
Draco's American Girl- I LOVE COFFEE! Some times, at the disclaimers and the end author notes, you might see me going a lil spazz, its because coffee makes me HIGH. ^^^^^^^^ Thx for reviewing!  
  
Autumn Took-I'm SO checkin out your story! THANK U FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Sophiebabe-You the second horny person to review. Lol, jk! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dizzy2381-Hehe, your cute.  
  
Janiko*-My shining moon! :P ThAnK U FoR ReViEwInG!  
  
BLUEBERRY GIRL!- Hehe, your so NICE!  
  
J.A Santiago-JOYCY! YOUR SO COOT! Lol, everyone, she is so sweet!  
  
Celtic Guardian-Your review doesn't affect me much because all the other GOOD reviews out number you. Lol, im a bitch. The point is, this sotry doesn't have a plot, just makin sure u and I both agree on that. The good points are the fatc that PEOPLE like the mush and 'suspense' lol. Thx for the review.  
  
Sophius-Lossa peeps are sweet.YOUR SO SWEET.  
  
Luza-Hehe,wat a cute NAME. Veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy much tanks.  
  
Black Rein-How does this chapter inflate you bubble? Hehe.  
  
Slytherin Devil-Lol! Your review made me laugh!  
  
Lilpinkbunny-Lol, so cute.  
  
Firey Fairy-Hope this chappie makes it clear that Draco DOESN'T like Hernia Lol.  
  
Also many thanks to.. |GerHPfa |2002|7|Signe| | |-10-| |d | | |04 | | | |coolgirl3 |2002|7|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |04 | | | |I rily loved your storis. I no wat u min about how hard its 2 | |rite a Qudditch match. Please rite some more. u wil b a gr8 | |riter someday. | |star3003 |2002|6|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |04 | | | |hello! | |It is a great story. I absolutely loved it. Please write some | |more!!!! | |sugary33 |2002|4|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |04 | | | |Hiya! I liked that a lot. You are an extremely good writer. | |However, please include more mushy stuff in your stories because| |it is supposed to be a romance story isn't it? | |Susan |2002|1|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |04 | | | |Hi! I really enjoyed that. It was very good. Please contineu | |writing more chpters! | |(Scarlet Tiger102@aol.com) |2002|7|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |02 | | | |Hey this story ROCKS!!! I know you like review's so here's my | |point of view. | |1.It rocks | |2.It's Super | |3.I love the bathtub scene make more like please maybe somthing | |else that include's the Sauna or somthin | | | |I have to go and you probalbly don't like this review anyway so | |bye | | | |~HorseCrazy567~ | |Autumn Took |2002|7|Signed | | |-10-| | | | |02 | | | |Hey there! Still a terrific story, can't wait to read more, and | |that was a great Quidditch Match! | |Dizzy2381 |2002|7|Signed | | |-10-| | | | |02 | | | |Wow this is great keep writing im on the edge of my seat | |blueberry girl |2002|7|Signed | | |-10-| | | | |02 | | | |Great chapter keep it up :) could you read my story? | |Taryn |2002|7|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |02 | | | |you're doing really well so far, only a few mistakes. oliver | |graduared at the end of the trio's third year, so he is no | |longer at hogwarts during thier fifth year, like you have set | |it. secondly, its quidditch cup, not gryffindor cup. | |Light-bulb |2002|7|Signed | | |-10-| | | | |02 | | | |You did great on the chappie! | |brilliant for a quidditch game! | |Light-bulb |2002|1|Signed | | |-10-| | | | |02 | | | |Hi Practical princess, im light-bulb (or in other words Lara) I | |think your story rocks! I love it! | |And its got a really good hook on to it, and its got a wicked | |plot! | |Man your smart! | |Way to go! | |Laterz | |Lara (light-bulb) | |p.s Please send me/ put up the next part! | | |2002|2|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |02 | | | |are you British? dont mean to be nosy but i really want to know | |;)) | |Jessica |2002|6|Anonymou| | |-10-| |s | | |02 | | | |I think it's great so far you should write more. | |I think it's a cool idea. | |MayDancer27 |2002|5|Signed | | |-10-| | | | |01 | | | |Lovely! Really sweet! :-D Add more soon! | |Reviewer |Date|Chapt|Type | | | |er | | |lys |2002|5 |Signed | | |-10-| | | | |01 | | | |This story is really really cool! I especially| |liked the bathtub scene (ok, it was a bit | |fast, but still ;-) ). Keep on writing, you're| |doing a great job! | |Autumn Took |2002|5 |Anonymou| |(AutumnTook@aol.com) |-09-| |s | | |30 | | | |Hey! Great story! Keep it up! I love | |Draco/Hermione fics! | |TFG |2002|2 |Signed | | |-09-| | | | |30 | | | |Still good! | |TFG |2002|1 |Signed | | |-09-| | | | |30 | | | |This is good so far! | |Liz |2002|4 |Anonymou| |(moviegirl407@yahoo.com) |-09-| |s | | |30 | | | |OMG! THIS IS REALLY GOOD CONTINUE CONTINUE | |CONTINUE! HEHEHHE...DRACO IS HOTT! ;) | |Black Rein |2002|4 |Signed | | |-09-| | | | |30 | | | |plez don't consider this a flamer its just | |edvice i give every one. okay any ways if u | |want a good story and a long one at that don't| |go rushing into details cuz then it will seem | |like real life cuz real life dosen't rush into| |details not unless your a very picky person. | | | |black rein | |janiko |2002|4 |Anonymou| | |-09-| |s | | |30 | | | |hey, u no, ur improving a lot, | |keep writing, i wana no waz up nex! | |angelsmelody13 |2002|4 |Anonymou| |(HorseCrazyGirl1315@hotma|-09-| |s | |il.com) |30 | | | |this is going 2 be a very cool story:) | |hannah |2002|3 |Anonymou| | |-09-| |s | | |29 | | | |dear author princess lady- | |i think your story has a lot of potintial. it | |is very good hurry and finish this story | |because i cant wait. | |**hannah** |  
  
Lol, thax SOO much! AND GUEWSS WHAT! MY BIRHTDAY IS TOMORROW! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! 15/10/02!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.. I LOVE U GUYS! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
OK, LOL. BYE  
  
-Practical Princess-[pic] 


	11. Sorrows and Sparrows

Sorrows and Sparrows  
  
A/N: You guys DO NOT know how much I love u all! I'm starting on another story, but outside of fanfic so I might take a while to update every now and again ok? Ok! U GUYS ROCK SOOOO MUCH AND I LOVE U ALL SOOOO MUCH AND A VERY BIG THANK U TO J.A SANTIAGO.MWAH! A SWEET THANK-YOU TO THE ONE AND ONLY BLUEBERRY GIRL AND A WARM THANKU TO THE CUTE JANIKO.  
  
THESE THREE ARE THE MOST EXURBANT (GOD KNOWS WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT IT SOUNDS GOOD DAMIIT) AND MOST FAITHFUL AND SWEETEST REVIEWS SO HUGS AND KISSES AND I HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE TO ABSOLUTELY EVERYBODY!  
  
Love Practical Princess MWAH.  
  
Disclaimer: Damn damn damn damn, I really and truly hate these disclaimers. So, I don't own anything but the plot and title and Hernia, who doesn't play a big part anymore, BUT I STILL CLAIM HER. I also claim the different personalities that I have made up for the people that JK Rowling make up. Hahahahaha! I am so exurbant! Hehe.. ok then.  
  
*Two Months later from the last spa scene and kiss.*  
  
Draco swept along the corridor to the portrait where his shared quarters were. It was midnight and he was in his invisibility cloak, hurrying from Mrs Norris, Snape and Filch whom where hot on his tail, and they happened to think that he was Harry Potter. Huh! The CHEEK OF IT.  
  
Finally he reached it and opened it silently to find Hermione sitting there reading a book. As usual. This normally happened. 'Hello Draco,' she said to no one, it would seem to an onlooker.  
  
He smirked silently and took off the cloak. 'Hello Hermione,' he said. His feeling were growing stronger by each breath his took and hers were just as strong as his. Everytime they looked at each other, sparks flew between their eyes.  
  
(A/N: How PASSIONATE is this chappie? Well, this is the CHAPPIE. Maybe even the last one? Nahh.-PP)  
  
He sat on the chair opposite and conjured up some French Delicacies. 'Have one,' he said, before he bit into a caramel and cream, rich croissant. Hermione picked one up and conjured up some Green Tea, Japenese style that is.  
  
This normally happened to nowadays, Draco would come back from explororing untouched parts of the castle and when he came back they ate something together while Hermione asked if he had discovered anything new.  
  
'Yes, actually I have,' after Hermione asked. 'There is a hidden staircase that leads to Hagrid's Hut. Maybe its for emergency cases,' he said.  
  
'Most likely so,' agreed Hermione and bit into a soufflé. (A/N: Hehe, a soufflé! Its got an accent on the 'e' that my computer puts there automatically! How cute. Café, it does that too! Soufflé, hehe! -PP)  
  
'I don't see why you don't come Hermione,' he had now levitated her so that they were both sitting in the red love seat Draco conjured up.  
  
'Because it will dirty my already dirty record even more,' said Hermione. 'Like YOU have done anything,' 'You's be surprised,' she said, her eyes in direct contact to his.  
  
He leaned forward in the silent moment and she had a split second battle with herself. Pull back or kiss? She asked herself. Stuff it. She leaned forward and closed her eyes and he closed his and then their lips met softly.  
  
Hermione pulled back quickly. 'Draco, this has been going on for way to long. Do you or do you not,' she stopped herself from saying 'like me' and instead said: 'Do you or do you not want a soufflé?' she asked.  
  
He took one and she saw his eyes look a bit mellow so just before he ate it she kissed him softly again. 'Don't say goodnight like you did last time,' he chuckled. 'Maybe I should,' she said. 'What I was going to tell you Draco, is that do you or do you not like me?' she asked.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU!?' they both heard Pansy shriek from a corner and she revealed herself from an invisibility cloak. Then Harry and Ron appeared.  
  
'Whats going on?' asked Draco angrily. 'How do you know the password and what the hell do you think you are to barge in here?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Sorry Hermione, but the Maruader's Map reveals ALL,' said Ron. 'And the question is what do you think YOUR doing?' added Harry huffily.  
  
'And you!' Pansy glared at Draco. 'I thought we were a COUPLE. Like, a smoochy kiss kiss kind! Then here you are, kissing a SLUT. A TRAMP. A BITCH! You!' Pansy now shifted her deathly glare to Hermione. 'Do you think this is a GAME? My heart is broken Draco, it truly is!' said Pansy.  
  
'Alright,' said Draco. 'Now, lets all just calm down. ITS CALLED PRIVACY. GET OUT. GET OUT ALL OF YOU!' he shouted and pointed to the Portrait Hole. 'I THINK NOT!' said Pansy.  
  
Draco levitated them all out. Hermione heard them drop and felt pained herself as she heard the thump. Then her blood began to boil. 'I'm going to bed,' she said.  
  
'No, wait!' said Draco, but his reply was a slammed door. He sat down, cracked his knuckles and drifted off to sleep, his mind troubled and his heart exhausted.  
  
Next morning..he woke up and transformed himself into a sparrow and flew to Hermione's window where he saw her fast asleep.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This chapter was.bad? Great? Excellent? Good? Terrible? Horrific? Tell me when you review!!!!  
  
Seeya!  
  
Love y'all  
  
Practical Princess. 


	12. The New Girl, Fights and The Salsa

The New Girl, Fights and The Salsa.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Lol, this is going to be a HOT chapter. Its going to be THE chapter and things are going to be heading in the cliffhead DIRECTION and the END of this chappie and u guys are gonna hate me but it'll leave me with a feeling of triumph! HELL YEAH. Thanks to all my beautiful, gorgeous and faithful reviewers.  
  
Mwah!  
  
Love Practical Princess.  
  
It was breakfast time. Of course, the incident still had an affect, as it was just last night. Harry nor Ron would look in Hermione's direction and Pansy kept on giving Hermione strangled glares and Hermione just couldn't look Draco in the eyes.  
  
And it was just Hermione's luck that Potions was the first lesson. She sat at the very back. They had to make a Truth Potion (A/N: GOD! This is going to be SO cliché! The accent!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-PP) And she had to be partners with Draco.  
  
Just before they started up the potion, Mullicent Bulstrode barged in. 'Prof Snape,' she said, sounding like a man. 'All 5th-7th years are to report to the Great Hall immedietly.'  
  
'Very well,' replied Prof Snape, to the Slytherin cow. (A/N: Lol-Pp) 'Without teachers,' she added and strode off. 'Very well, please assemble in 2 straight and proper lines and march to the Great Hall-and that's 10 points off Gryffindor Neville, for not starting your potion,' said Snape happily. The injustice of it all!  
  
*  
  
Soon enough, they were all in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had had to much COFFEE and he decided to hire a salsa dancer to teach the 5th-7th years how to salsa. (A/N: OMG LOL!-PP)  
  
Dumbledore partnered everyone up, and yet once again, Draco and Hermione were partners. Pansy was about to explode and when the Salsa Teacher, Senora Gonzalez started to teach, it was very CLOSE dancing.  
  
She had magicked them all into revealing costumes.  
  
'This is so stupid,' muttered Hermione to Draco, while they were all in poses. He glanced at her. 'And dip, and dip, and twirl, 5, 6, 7, 8 and dip, and twirl, and walk, keep in time, step in time, together lets go!' said Senora Gonzalez.  
  
'This is turning into aerobics,' she added as an afterthought. 'And almost at the end of the song..and dip, kiss softly-don't make those faces! It's just dancing,' said the teacher.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and their eyes met while their bodies were together. Beads of sweat was rolling down the side of his face from the heat of the room and the heat radiating off both the bodies.  
  
Hermione's lips were a glossy, vibrant red on the Senora's request. Her brown eyes penetrated into his grey ones and then..  
  
Mwah* They kissed. It was a very soft, 2 second one. They looked into each other's eyes again and Hermione kissed him again.  
  
He pulled back and walked off.  
  
A young girl swept into the hall, in the Hogwarts uniform.  
  
'Dumbledore?' she asked. 'Ahh, the new student from Hong Kong. Welcome Anya,' replied Dumbledore. 'We were just having a salsa lesson. We just finished.ahh students, they rest of the day is free! -hiC-' and he downed the last of his coffee and went to make more.  
  
Hermione shook her head and looked at Anya. She had beautiful, straight black hair and big, gold eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and Ron, as well as all the other boys who were goggling. 'Well,' she said to Draco's gaping face. 'I'm going,' and she slapped him, and everyone turned there heads and gawked at the red handprint on his face.  
  
'Hey,' he said sullenly but went back to goggling at Anya.  
  
'Argh,' she said. She was just before the Portrait when she heard someone clumsily run up the stairs. 'Hermione,' panted Draco. 'What do you want- Starlight,' she said and went in. 'Hermione, wait up.'  
  
'Look Draco, I'm sick of your apologies and kisses, u either like me or not. Make up your mind, goodbye,' and she slammed her bedroom door on his face and put a locking charm on it, as well as a silencing charm and sat on her bed, feeling a bit sad.  
  
'Damn you Draco,' she muttered and turned over to sleep.  
  
A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 12 IS UP UPU PULUPUPUPUPUPUPUUPUPUPUPUPUPUPPUPUPUPUUPPUPUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed it and I will definitely update VERY soon! AND BLUEBERRY GIRL: U BETTER HURRY UR ASS UP AND UPDATE UR STORY NOW!!!!!! 


	13. Confessions

Confessions and Lies.  
  
A/N: Thx for ALL your gorgeous reviews!! I LOVE them and I LOVE U GUYS TOO! BLUEBERRY GIRL: IM DYING FOR UR NEW CHAPPIE SO ****** hurry up!!! (by the way it was the fffffffff word. ) Im listening to Garbage. Tell me what u think of them when u review. I really like them myself. ;) Ok, so..  
  
Disclaimer: Umm, I disclaim Harry Potter but I claim Draco for me because he is HOT. Ok, lol, but TECHNICALLY JK Rowling owns him.  
  
  
  
'Hermione,' Draco pounded on the door. 'HERMIONE!' He yelled. Hermione rolled over and woke up. It was Saturday and she had no homework. 'HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!' shouted Draco. 'Friggin what?' she opened the door. 'Oh my god, woops!' she quickly shut the door, only because she was wearing black undies and a dark purple top.  
  
She quickly had a shower and got dressed into SUITABLE clothes and opened the door and decided to go to the kitchens, instead of going down to breakfast.  
  
She hurried out. On her way, she thought about last night. Then Hermione realised, just as she was about to tickle the pear, that she was avoiding Draco.  
  
'Argh. One day I'm going to kill myself,' she muttered. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' she heard someone say. Sounding remarkably like Draco. 'I love my invisibility cloak,' he said and twirled his wand between his fingers.  
  
'Hi Draco,' said Hermione wearily. 'Why sound so glum?' he stepped forward and tickled the pear. Hermione opened it and stepped inside. 'Because today is gonna be a looong day,' replied Hermione, accepting some delicious looking fruit salad from a house elf. 'Thanks guys,' she said. The house elves blushed and bowed. Hermione went out and hurried back to the quarters.  
  
'Stop avoiding me!' said Draco as he stepped in time with Hermione.  
  
'Look Draco.'  
  
'About last night..' He finished.  
  
'Yeah.' Hermione looked at him.  
  
'I'm starting to get to know you all to well.Starlight,' he said and they sat down and made themselves comfy. 'So?' asked Hermione. 'Yeah.I guess I like you.' Hermione's ears went a violent shade of red and she felt fluttery, embaressed and stupid.when normally, when she thought about when a guy would tell her this, she would imagine herself all cool and superior.  
  
'Do u like me?' he asked. (A/N: Omg, a beautiful reviewer said something about grammer.lol..oh well-PP) 'Umm..' she reconsidered..  
  
'Yeah.' she laughed. Draco made her go to a love seat and he joined her.  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, a short, itty bitty chappie but hey at least they got together!!! And thx to those beautiful, gorgeous people who added me to their list.  
  
I LOVE U ALL AND REVIEW THIS. EVERYONE: I HAVE STARTED A SEQUEL CALLED BEAUTIFULLY SWEET-SEQUEL TO DELICOUSLY SATISFYING I cant belive its finished. My first fan fic finished!!! I know, short and stupid but I hope u like it. Many thx to..  
  
BlueberryGirl-LOVE YOUR STORIES.  
  
J.A Santiago-Hehe, your so CUTE. LOVE YA!  
  
Light Bulb-For being cute and givin me LONG reviews which were a beautiful pleasure to rad, as they were from the one and only U.  
  
Foxyness39-Very cool review and thx so MUCH!  
  
Vanillastar-Such a cute and EXURBANT name. Heheh, Do u think I'm exurbant? Thx for liking my story.  
  
HarryPotterExpert-LOL U R SO CUTE. Thx for reviewing and love ya!  
  
Somebody-I'm obsessed with her/draco fics too. Lol.  
  
Janey-Very cute review and very cute person.  
  
Radio-activekitten-LOL. UR REVIEW WAS SO FUNNY!!! THX SO MUCH!@!  
  
Draconiasummers- Lol, u should become a critic, ur so cute.  
  
Electia88-THX!  
  
Bethany-Lol, sometimes I forget words, like salt and even the word and. Lol. Thx!  
  
Tears flow softly-Interesting name. Love your review!!!  
  
Draco's One and only gurl-Hehe, thx for your review!!!!  
  
Ladie Marie-Lol, I totally agree with u. But, people like it so hey! Heheh.  
  
Elfin Warrior Maiden-THX so MUCH!  
  
Draco's American Girl-Hehe, thx.  
  
Autumn Took-THANK U AND U R GORGEOUS!!  
  
Sophie babe-Horny as u r, u still seem pretty nice..hehe jk  
  
Cool2381-Thx!  
  
Janiko-Thax so much for your reviews!!  
  
Sophius-Boom boom! Hx!  
  
Akuma Kanada no Tenchi-Thx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ur so cute.  
  
Luza-I'm glad I have left u interested!!!  
  
Slytherin Devil-Lol, ur funny.  
  
Lilpinkbunny-Thx so much for ur review!! It's greatly accepted!  
  
Firey Fairy-THANK U  
  
GerHPfa-Thx!  
  
CoolGirl3-U R SO SWEET!  
  
Star3003-U know how much I LOVE stars?  
  
Sugary33-Hehe  
  
Susan-Thx!  
  
Scarlet Tiger-THX U!  
  
Taryn-THX!  
  
Jessica- I HAVE A FRIEND clled Jessica. Yup, I do. Nice name aint it? Well thx for reviewing.  
  
May Dancer27-HHEHEHEHE UR SO CUTE  
  
Lys-Thx for ur GORGEOUs review.  
  
TFG-THANK U!!!  
  
Liz-Draco is SO hott I knoiw!!  
  
Black Rein-Did I thank u already? Arhg, this is hard work! Thx though :  
  
Angelsmelody-What a marvellous name. Your review was beautiful, t hx .  
  
Hannah- u r GORGEOUS!  
  
  
  
And thanks to all the people again! 61 reviews is amazing and keep em coming! Hehe! Love u all!  
  
Mwah  
  
Practical Princess 


End file.
